


Words Aren't Enough

by xNJx



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Être intime avec lui m'a fait me sentir plus vivante que je ne l'ai été depuis plusieurs mois'. (Se situe le matin suivant le 'Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel ') Katniss a apprit à voir le côté physique de leur relation. TRADUCTION -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words Aren't Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61620) by iLoveRynMar. 



Words Aren't Enough.

 

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je reviens avec une traduction, cette fois ci sur Hunger Games. J'ai bien évidemment vu L'embrassement et j'ai bien sûr adoré. Je remercie iLoVeRynMar d'avoir accepté que je traduise certains de ces écrits. Je m'attaque tout d'abord au magnifique Words Aren't Enough (les mots ne suffisent pas) qui m'a vraiment plu lorsque je l'ai lu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous, et je vous invite à aller lire les autres nombreux écrits de cette auteur fabuleuse. 

IloveRynMar : Thanks again to agree this translation, I hope you'll enjoy this if you can understand a little bit of French. Thanks !

Je vous laisse découvrir, et j'attends bien évidemment que vous laissiez des avis.  
Bisous !   
(Je tiens à préciser que le passage italique est un flash-back)

...

Me réveiller dans les bras de Peeta n'est pas chose nouvelle pour moi. De cette poignée de nuits dans cette grotte à la tournée de la victoire dans le train où ses bras étaient la seule chose qui me permettait de dormir sainement, la sensation m'est devenue familière. Même ces derniers temps, il y a plusieurs semaines après s'être endormis sur le canapé, son corps enroulé autour du mien est la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas faire de cauchemar. La seule chose qui me permet de ne pas me noyer dans la douleur. 

Ceci, cependant, est un tout nouveau sentiment. 

Nous sommes tous les deux nus et enveloppés dans un unique drap qui lie nos corps ensemble. Mon dos est appuyé contre sa poitrine, et ses bras sont enroulés autour de mon corps, nouant nos doigts ensemble. Sa peau est très chaude, et nous sommes tellement pressés l'un contre l'autre que l'on aurait l'impression que notre chair ne fait qu'une. 

De la lente et régulière respiration dans mon cou, je peux deviner qu'il est encore endormi. Je prends le temps de savourer le moment, en essayant de garder en mémoire chaque détails, aussi insignifiants soient-ils. 

Mes yeux commencent à se fermer, et je me concentre sur les choses que nous n'avons pas besoin de voir pour apprécier un tel moment. Le calme que je ressens lorsque nos corps sont enveloppés l'un contre l'autre, comment son souffle chatouille mon cou, comment ses mains sont calleuses et fortes, mais chaudes et douces dans les miennes, comment le métal froid de sa prothèse de jambe se sent bien contre ma chair tiède, et la façon étonnante et terrifiante que je me sens revivre après la guerre, alors que je pensais ne pas m'en sortir, ou ne pas être assez forte pour récupérer. 

Mes sentiments et mes émotions tourbillonnent dans ma tête et je suis transporté à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous la nuit dernière. 

Un petit sourire apparaît tout seul, et je pense à comment les choses vont changer entre nous. 

 

Je me réveille en sursaut, sans crier ou sans pleurer, mais terrifiée. Il s'agissait de mon Père et de Prim. Tout est déjà brumeux et tout se dérobe, mais je me sens tout à fait désespérée, ce qui me rappelle à quel point ils me manquent. Je m'accroche fermement au corps de Peeta, enfouissant mon visage dans sa poitrine et essayant de regagner une respiration normale et mesurée. 

Se réveiller de telles terreurs nocturnes avec son corps chaud à côté du mien est un luxe dont je me demande comment j'ai pu m'en passer. S'il n'était pas là, s'il ne m'avait jamais tenu compagnie la nuit durant toutes ces semaines, je me demande comment j'aurais fait pour que tout aille bien, et comment j'aurais pu survivre lorsque nous sommes rentrés au district 12, mais avec lui à mes côtés, je sens que je peux gérer la douleur qui continue de me frapper de façon aussi inattendue. 

Je me sens mal de le réveiller, parce qu'il frotte soudainement mon dos avec ses mains et murmure des choses rassurantes à mon oreille. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui, lui expliquant ce que signifie sa présence pour moi ici, pour endurer toutes ces choses. Mes mains plongent dans ses cheveux, et puis sa nuque et je tire sa tête un peu en arrière de façon à voir ses yeux. 

Ces yeux bleus me pénètre et me font ressentir des centaines de choses à la fois avant que nos lèvres ne se rejoignent en un baiser. Nos langues commencent à explorer la bouche de l'autre et nous nous stoppons pour que chacun puissent reprendre son souffle. Le baiser reprend et tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. C'est la première fois que nous nous embrassons depuis le retour au district 12, mais c'est aussi la première fois qu'un baiser a été aussi simplement donné. 

Ce baiser me fait tordre les orteils, accrocher une de mes jambes autour de lui, me sentant encore plus désespérée. Ce baiser crée une sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur de moi, une sensation que je n'ai sentie que sur cette plage, et que seul Peeta peut satisfaire. 

Mon incapacité à parler me laisse seulement avec mes actions. Ce que Peeta sent. Je me recule un peu et commence à planter des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, gémissant son nom en pressant son corps contre le mien. 

Sans hésitation, Peeta roule au dessus de moi, en gardant le contact entre nos lèvres tandis que les mouvements deviennent rapidement accélérés et désespérés. Il glisse une main sous mon T-shirt et la fait balader sur ma chair chaude en montant doucement. Je gémis au contact de sa main sur moi et je presse mes hanches contre les siennes. Nos aines se pressent l'une contre l'autre et je sais que les baisers ne nous satisferont pas ce soir. 

Je sais que c'est la première fois que Peeta m'a touché aussi intimement et que nous sommes allés plus loin qu'un baiser. Je sais qu'il attend ma permission, et au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, je prend sa main que je dirige vers ma poitrine. 

Le son qui s'échappe de la bouche de Peeta – un mélange de gémissement et de rugissement – me font rougir et me brûle la gorge. 

Peeta pétrit doucement la chair de ma poitrine pendant un moment, tout en continuant à gémir et à presser ses hanches contre les miennes. Même à travers le tissu de son pantalon de survêtement, je peux sentir l'effet que ça a sur lui. La sensation de sa main sur mon sein et cette chose dure appuyant contre ma cuisse est à l'origine de la douleur sourde entre mes jambes. 

Plus impatiente, je me redresse pour retirer mon propre T-shirt et tirer sur le sien. Il se débarrasse du vêtement et m'embrasse à nouveau, nos poitrines chaudement collées. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir aux choses qui s'enchaînent rapidement, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne m'inquiète pas. Je pense que nous attendions tous les deux cet instant depuis longtemps, et maintenant qu'il est arrivé, je ne veux pas m'arrêter. 

Mes mais explorent son corps fort, appréciant la sensation du muscle chaud et fort sous ma peau comme jamais auparavant. Puis sa poitrine, chaque courbe, chaque cicatrice. Tout. 

Toute pensée consciente semble s'être évaporée par la fenêtre et je n'entends que ce que veulent mon corps et ma tête. Je ne fais pas de seconde analyse mentale, je me concentre sur Peeta qui est ici et c'est lui tout ce que je veux, je veux me sentir reliée à lui, je veux le faire se sentir aussi bien qu'il me fait me sentir. 

Je retire son pantalon en le tirant vers le bas de ses hanches. Il se recule un peu et me regarde dans les yeux. Une question muette à laquelle je répond en soutenant son regard puis en enlevant mon sous vêtement. 

Quand nous sommes finalement nus, il plane au dessus de moi et couvre nos corps exposés. Il me baise à nouveau le visage et le long de la mâchoire tandis qu'il laisse sa main voyager le long des courbes de mes hanches avant de me toucher entre les jambes. 

J'ai le souffle coupé au moment où il me touche là, et je m'accroche à ses épaules. Les mains de Peeta ont toujours été incroyable pour moi. Il peut soulever des poids, faire des chefs-d’œuvres artistiques et me rassurer pour me montrer que je ne suis pas seule. Mais jamais je n'avais imaginé que ses mains puissent me faire sentir des choses pareilles. 

Il frappe le petit nœud de nerf et je crie de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux, crispée et me concentrant sur les sensations qui tentent de me consumer. Après un moment, il me regarde et je lutte pour retrouver mon calme. 

« Katniss... » murmure t-il, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une question ou une exclamation. 

Il soutient mon regard et je tire son visage vers le bas pour l'embrasser doucement. Je lui dit que je veux l'aimer et qu'il ne me fera pas mal. 

Quand il se recule, il stabilise ses mains ses mains de chaque côtés de ma tête. Il pousse lentement en moi, et au début ça fait vraiment mal. Il est si grand et mon corps n'est pas habitué à être étiré de cette façon. La douleur finale lorsqu'il tape au bout me fait tiquer mais je ne veux pas lui montrer que ça fait mal. Il reste complètement immobile, me permettant de m'adapter un peu avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille : « D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » lui dis-je, en poussant mes hanches de plus en plus contre les siennes comme la sensation de brûlure en moi devient de plus en plus chaude. 

Je me sens comme si je m'envole, comme si mon corps est adoré, me faisant me sentir d'une façon que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant. Tout ce qu'il fait semble être fait pour moi, je veux dire, la façon dont il pousse à un rythme effréné, mais il prend son temps, bascule et bute contre moi, voyant comment je vais répondre et étudie les points d'extase. 

Mon corps entier commence à être en proie aux flammes que je ne veux pas et ne peux pas m'arrêter. Peeta poussant en moi, grognant de plaisir. Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps et je me resserre autour de lui, mon corps se dissout en spasmes. Je ne peux pas me contrôler. 

Seulement, après de telles réactions, Peeta ne s'arrête pas et ses mouvements sont de plus belles, plus profond et rigides. Il gémit d'une façon qu'on ne dirait pas l'humble garçon qu'il est, mais plutôt l'homme puissant qu'il est vraiment. Il s’effondre sur moi, couvrant mes clavicules et mon cou de baisers. 

Je me sens complètement rassasiée.

Il tire en arrière après un certain moment, et encore un peu en moi, il me murmure : 

« Tu m'aimes, réellement ou pas ? »

Je lui dis « réellement » et je l'embrasse en le gardant en moi parce que je ne veux pas qu'il parte. 

Je suis tellement perdue dans mes rêveries sur la nuit dernière que je ne m'aperçois même pas que Peeta est réveillé. Il s'étend légèrement, puis enroule un bras autour de ma taille, en embrassant mon épaule.

« ...Matin. » murmure t-il, et je me sens stupide lorsque je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire. 

« Matin. » je réponds, et il déplace des cheveux de mon épaule tout en gardant ses lèvres en contact avec ma peau. 

Je suis reconnaissante du fait qu'il ne voit que mon dos car on voit clairement sur mon visage l'effet qu'il produit sur moi. 

« Alors... » commence Peeta, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer parce qu'il va bien falloir que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. 

« Alors ? » je demande, redevenant muette ensuite, ce qui le fait rire. 

« La nuit dernière ? Réel ou pas ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. « Très réel » je lui dis, et j'incline la tête pour l'embrasser. 

« C'est ce que je pensais, sourit-il, ça me semblait trop parfait pour être un rêve. »

…

Note de la traductrice : L'OS étant très long, je le couperai en plusieurs parties. Voici donc la première partie(la seconde partie arrivera certainement dans longtemps car exams et fic et autre traduc en cours, mais elle arrivera, je le promet ! )


	2. Chapter 2

Words Aren't Enough(2) : 

Voici la suite.

...

Je rougis un peu et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette soudaine timidité et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir les choses différemment maintenant. Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, après ce que nous avons partagé. Notre relation ne sera plus jamais la même et j'en suis heureuse. Le changement est à la fois effrayant et exaltant. 

Peeta me sort de mes pensées lorsqu'il me parle : « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire. » Puis il soulève la couverture sur nos draps nus. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier la nuit dernière. »

Je suis confuse pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je vois les draps loin de nous, laissant nos corps nus à découvert. Ses yeux me parcourent de haut en bas pour un bon moment. Je rougis, embarrassée mais heureuse. De toute manière, j'étais prise au dépourvu pour dire quoi que ce soit. 

Enfin, il revient vers moi et me plante un baiser sur la joue. « Tu es si belle. » et me tire contre sa poitrine. 

Comme d'habitude, je me néglige complètement et n'exprime pas à Peeta ce que je ressens. Pour compenser, je prends une de ses mains dans les miennes et j’appuie mes lèvres sur sa paume. 

Il bouge ses mains jusqu'à ma taille et me tire fermement contre lui. « Katniss... »

Je respire et je suis tout à coup consciente de sa dureté appuyant contre moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Logiquement, je sais que je ne devrais pas hésiter, maintenant que nous avons fait l'amour mais je sens inexpérimenté. 

La nuit dernière était différente de la situation actuelle où nous sommes nus dans la clarté du matin avec son excitation tout à fait visible et évidente. Hier soir, tout était lent et calme, couvert par l'obscurité. Presque comme un rêve. C'était plus simple, moins hésitant. 

Maintenant, difficile d'échapper à la réalité. Sentir la chair de Peeta contre la mienne me procure une sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur, comme si je revivais l'expérience d'hier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir intimidé. 

Pour me donner le temps, je lui dis que je vais recevoir dans la journée et que je vais aller chasser pour le dîner. Alors je me lève du lit, recouvrant mon corps avec le draps du lit, l'enroulant autour de moi comme une robe et laissant Peeta complètement nu sur le lit. 

Je traverse la salle jusqu'à la salle de bain, et lorsque je regarde par dessus mon épaule, je vois Peeta, complètement nu sur le lit, exposé à ma vue. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé. Au lieu de ça, il est allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. 

Je le regarde un moment, les jambes nues, le ventre ferme, la large poitrine et épaules, ainsi que sa partie intime. Elle est dure et longue, et je n'ai pas vraiment pu l'apprécier la nuit dernière. Je me sens légèrement mouillée rien qu'au souvenir de la sensation de cette partie entre mes jambes. 

« Tu profites de la vue ? » me demande t-il innocemment, et je deviens encore plus, la tête me tourne , et je ferme la porte de la salle de bain. 

C'est injuste la façon dont il se sent naturel après ça. Moi, j'en suis encore à essayer de ne pas me sentir comme une simple débutante. 

…

Il est difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Je suis censé superviser la reconstruction de la boulangerie, et de préparer une dizaine de pains frais pour les distribuer, mais je ne cesse de repenser à la nuit dernière, faire l'amour à Katniss, me réveiller avec elle, nue dans mes bras. 

Pas pour la première fois de la journée, je me sens terriblement excité et j'essaye de me concentrer entièrement, mais il est dur de ne pas fantasmer sur ce genre de chose au boulot. 

Cependant, un sourire muet est dessiné toute la journée sur mon visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler l'expression d'extase qu'elle arborait lorsque je lui ai apporté ce dont elle avait besoin hier ; la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux perdu dans le plaisir, la tête renversée et gémissant mon nom. 

J'avale ma salive et décide de laisser ces pensées loin de ma tête, ne m'aidant en rien à me calmer. Il est difficile de ne pas être pris dans ces sentiments lorsque je me rends compte que je les aient eu toute ma vie, tout ce qui a été construit lors de la première moisson a abouti à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. 

C'est presque comme un rêve, c'est trop beau pour être vrai, que nous nous aimions réciproquement. C'est peut-être juste après toutes ces tortures pendant ces années. 

Je suis sortis de mes pensées par Delly Cartwright qui pénètre dans la boulangerie non achevée. Elle me voit derrière le comptoir pétrir la pâte avec un grand sourire. 

« Peeta ! » s'approche t-elle, en me faisant un câlin. 

« Delly, comment vas-tu ? » lui demandai-je, heureux de revoir son visage familier. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en ville. »

« Je ne suis rentrée il y a quelque jours, » explique t-elle. « ils nous ont donné la possibilité de rester au 13 ou bien de revenir ici. Ici c'est la maison, j'ai des membres de ma famille, et ils voulaient que je reste avec eux. » Elle arbore un sourire chaleureux et courageux, et je pense que c'est ce qui fait sa force. 

« C'est très bien. » lui souris-je.

« As-tu beaucoup vu Katniss ? Elle va bien ? »

« Elle va beaucoup mieux, et nous nous sommes bien revus. » La réponse semble l'apaiser.

« C'est bien, je suis contente pour vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand la guerre s'est terminée, mais Katniss a vécu beaucoup de choses. Vous deux d'ailleurs. Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien à présent. » Elle dit cela avec tellement d'ardeur que ça me fait plaisir de connaître quelqu'un du passé, comme si tout n'était pas entièrement perdu pendant la guerre. 

« Surtout toi Peeta, » ajoute t elle après un moment « j'ai détesté ce que le Capitole t'as fait. C'était tellement injuste. » Les mots ont du mal à sortir de sa bouche, et elle semble bouleversée. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'ancien Peeta soit de retour. » Puis elle termine avec un petit sourire. 

Pour une raison inconnue, ces mots me décontenancent, mais je ne peux pas vraiment savoir pourquoi. Au lieu de ça, je lui souris avec un clin d’œil et lui offre quelque miches de pains que j'ai terminé. 

Quand elle sort, je travaille sur quelques finitions que j'ai à terminer pour la fin de la journée, la cuisson du reste du pain, changer les plans du deuxième étage, et aider les travailleurs pour la mise en place des étagères dans le cellier. Enfin, lorsque le boulot est terminé je retourne à la maison en repensant à ce que Delly a dit. 

Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'ancien Peeta soit de retour. 

Je considère ces paroles un moment, ma première réaction étant qu'elles me font plaisir. Ensuite, elles me frappent. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr que l'ancien Peeta est de retour. 

Je me rends compte qu'il y a toujours cette partie de ma vie qui est floue, et qui ne pourra jamais revenir. 

Ma réaction est un peu dur, c'est pourquoi j'essaye de penser à autre chose lorsque je rentre à la maison, mais c'est pratiquement impossible. Mon esprit ne cesse d'errer sur les mêmes pensées. Je pense à la grotte dans les premiers jeux : Est-ce que ce qui était pour les caméras était réel ? Je pense aux nuits dans le train, lors de la tournée des vainqueurs ; étions nous juste des amis, ou plus ? Je repense à ce moment sur la plage ; m'a t-elle vraiment embrassé de la façon dont je me souviens ? Je pense à elle et à Gale ; ce qu'il y avait entre eux, au temps que ça a duré. 

Ces questions constantes me font devenir agité. Mes mains se ferment en poings, je ferme mes yeux, essayant de calmer ma respiration. Je veux jeter des choses à travers la pièce, je veux crier, je veux demander la vérité. 

J'entends Katniss se stopper dans la porte d'entrée. J'entends le bruit de son arc lorsqu'il tombe par terre. J'entends qu'elle retire sa veste et qu'elle m'appelle. Sa présence seule suffit à me calmer. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et parler de ce que nous avons fait hier, et non pas rester ici, ainsi troublé. 

Elle entre dans la cuisine et me salue avec un sourire timide. Nous nous embrassons. J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule, respire son parfum et enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je la tiens aussi longtemps que possible, et lorsque nos regards se croisent je vois qu'elle me consulte. 

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande t-elle, en repoussant des cheveux de mon visage. 

« Oui, je- » j'hésite. Après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, il serait normal que je sois ouvert et honnête. « Je veux te parler de quelque chose. Tu me suis ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, je lui prends la main et nous montons à l'étage où nous nous asseyons sur le lit. Il me semble normal d'avoir ce genre de conversation dans un endroit plus intime. Lorsque nous sommes assis sur le bord du lit, je vois son regard d'inquiétude et je me sens responsable de cette inquiétude. 

« T'ai-je dit quand j'ai commencé à me sentir à nouveau moi-même après...mon lavage de cerveau ? »

Elle secoue la tête avec un ''non'' et me permet de continuer. 

« C'était au cours de notre dernière mission. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la maison de quelqu'un, à regarder la télévision et j'ai vu le genre de monstre qu'ils avaient fait de moi. J'ai vu que mon esprit était habité par la rage et la colère, et que tout ça a mené à la perte de l'un des nôtres. C'était comme une gifle, et c'est ce qui m'a forcé à retrouver l'ancienne personne, la bonne personne. Je ne pouvais pas devenir comme ça. »

Elle ne dit rien en réponse, se contente juste de me tenir les mains. 

« Les flashbacks sont toujours là, mais au moins je sens que je suis maître de moi même. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela Peeta ? »

« Je sais qu'ils ont essayé de me retourner contre toi, de me faire croire des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je sais qu'elles ne sont pas vraies, et c'est difficile de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. » Je sens le désespoir dans ma voix. 

« Peeta-je. » Katniss trébuche sur ses mots, essayant de reformuler ses paroles. 

« Sil te plaît Katniss. S'il te plaît, Raconte moi ! »

…

Je vous retrouve pour la partie 3(et après terminé, désolée XD).  
J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. 

Bis.


	3. Chapter 3

Words Aren't Enough : 

Merci pour les reviews. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter pour la beauté du texte, mais plutôt l'auteur ''iLoVeRynMar'', dont je vais très certainement traduire d'autres écrits(d'ailleurs je vous conseille d'aller les lire, même si ils sont en Anglais. C'est juste magnifique et terriblement bien écrit !). Voici donc la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour ma part, j'ai aimé traduire ce ONE-SHOT. A très bientôt à toutes(tous ?). Bis.

...

« Raconte moi. »

Ses mots résonnent un moment dans mon esprit, et j'aimerais rire de cette ironie. Toute la journée j'ai réfléchie à la façon dont je pourrais réagir pour me sentir mieux après cette passade dans notre relation. Je veux être plus à l'aise, plus intime, je veux prouver à Peeta l'amour que je ressens pour lui, et notamment de cette façon physique. Et maintenant, il veut que je lui explique en quelque mots la complexité de notre relation au cours des dernières années. 

Je prends une profonde respiration et j'essaye de trier les pensées qui me traversent l'esprit. Je pense à la timidité soudaine de ce matin, ce qui prouve l'adolescente que je suis, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir gêné à nouveau. J'aime Peeta, je ressens beaucoup d'amour pour lui, pour le vrai Peeta et non pas pour le garçon au cerveau contrôlé que le Capitole a fait de lui. Maintenant, je peux comprendre qu'il ait envie de revenir le garçon d'avant tout ça. 

Je décide que si quelqu'un mérite beaucoup et de tout savoir, c'est bien lui. Il mérite de savoir que, peu importe ce qu'on lui a fait, il est toujours le même garçon. Le garçon des pains qui m'aimait de tout son cœur et qui était prêt à mourir pour me sauver la vie plus d'une fois. Mais les détails du passé ne comptent plus vraiment, car c'est le passé. Il est ici avec moi, après toutes ces épreuves et nous avons réussi à vivre heureux et ensemble, à aller de l'avant. 

L'idée d'être intimidé par ce que nous avons fait hier est derrière moi à présent. 

Je sens tout à coup une très grande force, une sensation très profonde d'être proche de lui physiquement, mais je dois d'abord tout lui expliquer et ensuite nous pourrons faire l'amour. Nous pourrons faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, car être intime avec lui signifie que tout cela est bien réel et qu'il est bien ici. 

Personne ne pourra nous séparer, je ne les laisserai pas faire. 

« Peeta, » commençai-je, en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de commencer l'explication, « je ne peux pas te dire tout ça. » Je me rends compte de la déception sur son visage et j'essaie rapidement de modifier mes mots. 

« Je veux juste dire que...Je ne peux pas t'expliquer toutes ces choses parce que je ne sais même pas comment me les représenter à moi-même. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as été dans mon cœur depuis le jour où tu m'as donné le pain sous la pluie. Et que, depuis tous ces moments dans la grotte ou dans le train, j'ai commencé à vraiment m'intéresser de plus en plus à toi. Tellement que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, sans même m'en rendre compte. Et Gale...il m'a fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un ami, malgré tout ce qu'il peut ressentir. Je peux aussi te dire que j'aurais été prête à mourir pour toi, et que mon cœur a été brisé en mille morceaux lorsque j'ai vu ce que le Capitole t'as fait. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais ce qui compte et ici et maintenant. »

J'étudie le visage de Peeta pour voir comment il prend cela. J'espère qu'il comprend que je ne suis pas évasive en ne lui fournissant pas les réponses souhaitées. J'espère qu'il comprend que je ne cherche pas à gommer le passé, mais plutôt à me concentrer sur le présent que nous partageons. 

Après un long moment, il répond « D'accord » en hochant la tête. 

« D'accord ? » je répète, sceptique. 

« Oui, d'accord. » répète t-il,avec un soupçon de sourire.

« Tu as raison, ce qui compte vraiment c'est nous. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de plonger mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'amour que je ressens pour lui en est presque écrasante. Je veux faire l'amour avec lui jusqu'à m'écrouler d'épuisement, accepter cette amour physique délicieux. Je veux me noyer dans nos gémissements de plaisir. Je veux lui montrer que nous allons vraiment de l'avant, que nous oublions ces événements, aussi douloureux soient-ils et que nous sommes bien ensemble. 

Ma main serpente sous sa chemise pour trouver la peau nue de son torse. « Peeta... » murmurai-je, en espérant qu'il devine le ton suppliant de ma voix. 

Je le pousse sur le lit et chevauche sa taille, tout en poursuivant nos baisers. Nos hanches se frottent et il gémit, avant de me placer correctement. 

« Katniss... » je sens bien son désir. 

Je suis tout à coup prise d'une folle envie de le sentir en moi. Je veux qu'il me fasse crier de plaisir, je veux qu'il vienne plusieurs fois ce soir. Être intime avec lui, et je me sens plus vivante que jamais. 

Je m'assieds en arrière et je retire mon propre tee-shirt, appréciant la façon dont Peeta me regarde tandis que je défais ma tresse, et mes cheveux tombent en vagues sur mes épaules. 

« Je te veux... » dit-il, et je vois que ses yeux ont noirci de désir. Ses mains passent de mes hanches à mes seins, et c'est assez pour me mettre en feu. Je gémis avec impatience en tirant sur sa propre chemise, désespérée de voir et de toucher plus de sa personne. 

Quand il retire son maillot je prends un moment pour apprécier la beauté de sa poitrine. Elle est si forte. Ses épaules sont si larges et fortes. Il y a encore quelques cicatrices et brûlures, mais sinon la peau est presque impeccable. Je la caresse avec mes mains et nos lèvres se retrouvent.

Il en profite pour me faire basculer sous lui. Nos bouches ne se séparent jamais, ses mains sur mes seins, une friction entre mes jambes devenant de plus en plus intenses. 

Ma main passe de sa poitrine à son pantalon où je rencontre sa dureté, je l'attrape et à entendre ses gémissements coupés, c'est un bon début. 

Je tâtonne le bouton de son pantalon avant de le retirer. Lorsqu'il est complètement nu, je détaille sa dureté et me rappelle ma réaction de ce matin. Au lieu de rougir, je sens un mélange de passion et de désir. Il est long, et je me lance le défit secret de permettre à mon corps de l'avoir entièrement en moi. Je ne suis plus gênée à sa vue, je veux le toucher, le goûter. 

Après un moment durant lequel je réalise que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je lui demande ce qu'il aime, et l'instant qui suit il me prend les mains et les pose sur son intimité. 

Il enroule mes mains autour de son membre et commence des mouvements doux, aux rythme lent. Puis, il retire ses mains et je prend ainsi l’initiative d'un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Ses hanches commencent à trembler et je me rends compte qu'il s'agit du même sentiment de bien-être qui m'a emporté hier. 

Peeta a pratiquement crié de surprise à cette occasion, et ses mains se retrouvent emmêlées dans mes cheveux, comme pour me remercier de prendre soin de lui. Je l'entends même jurer sous l'effet. Je songe à des choses comme le sucer pour voir si il ressent des choses encore plus fortes. 

« Katniss...Je ne peux- » halète Peeta, et ses hanches commencent à trembler incroyablement. 

« Je voulais... » commençai-je, mais il me coupe avec un baiser. 

« C'est bon. » me rassure t-il, avant de me repousser sur le lit. 

Ses lèvres voyagent le long de mon cou, léchant ma peau tandis que ses mains retrouvent à nouveau mes seins. 

« Je t'aime. » chuchote t-il, mais je suis trop consumée par les sensations qu'il me procure pour formuler une réponse. Il me retire mes sous-vêtements et je tremble d'excitation. 

Ses mains jouent en moi et je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier d'extase. Il me pénètre et je ne peux plus retenir les gémissements, ils m'échappent et sortent seuls de ma bouche. Il commence des mouvements exquis tandis que je suis en pur extase sur le lit, presque au septième ciel. 

J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus gros que la dernière fois, et que je ressens beaucoup plus de choses à présent. J'agrippe ses épaules et lui ma taille tandis qu'il s'enfonce toujours plus profondément en moi. Nous ne pouvons plus retenir nos respirations et nos cris de pur plaisir. 

« Si belle... » murmure t-il, tandis que ses poussées sont plus profondes et expertes. 

Je crie tellement fort car il a été tellement loin à ce coup-ci. Ma tête tombe lourdement sur l'oreiller, embourbée dans la passion et je décide que Peeta mérite de me voir comme ça, car c'est grâce à lui que je me sens plus féminine et belle, et que c'est lui qui me fait ressentir tout ça. 

« Peeta ! » je crie, tandis que je me sens moi même approfondir ses poussées, d'avant en arrière sur sa longueur. 

Je vois le regard presque animal de désir, et je sens qu'il vient de commencer des mouvements plus rapides et brusques. 

Finalement, mon cerveau cesse littéralement de fonctionner et mon corps s'envole loin. Peeta vient un moment après moi, je le sens exploser en moi. 

Nous tombons l'un à côté de l'autre, tentant de recouvrer nos esprits. Nos corps sont complètement rassasiés. Je me focalise sur sa respiration, sentant sa peau chaude et trempée de sueur contre la mienne. J'aime cette sensation. 

« Je t'aime. » lui dis-je, en lui lançant un coup d’œil.

Peeta rigole et m'embrasse sur le front. 

« Je t'aime aussi. Et c'était vraiment fantastique. »

« Ce n'était pas mauvais, et je pense que je pourrais faire ça chaque jours avec toi, pour le restant de nos vies. »

« C'est un bon plan. » dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau. 

Allongés sur le lit, tenant l'autre dans ses bras me rend calme et apaisée.

Après tout le mal que nous avons enduré, je décide que je vais bien profiter de tout cela à présent...

…

The end.  
Words aren't enough.  
By iLoVeRynMar


End file.
